Maximillion Pegasus Meets Inuyasha Part1
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: This is the edited version of the origanal. Inuyasha goes to Totosai to get Tetsusaiga sharpened. When Inuyasha goes for a walk and finds a well. But this well doesn't lead to Kagome's time. Complete!
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 1**

The meeting.

It was a sunny day in feudal Japan. Inuyasha was on his way to Totosai's home. Totosai is the one who forged Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha's sword. Inuyasha was on his way to Totosai's to ask him to sharpen Tetsusaiga.

"Hello, Inuyasha what do you want?" asked Totosai.

"I would like you to sharpen Tetsusaiga." said Inuyasha.

"Ok, but it will take a few hours." said Totosai.

While Totosai sharpened Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha decided to go for a walk in the forest. Inuyasha had been walking for five minutes when he came to a clearing. He could see a well in the middle of it. Inuyasha wondered if the well also led to Kagome's time. Soon Inuyasha's curiosity got the best of him, and he jumped into the well.

Meanwhile, at duelist kingdom Maximillion Pegasus was enjoying a walk through the forest on his island. When Inuyasha came out of the well, all he saw was trees.

"This doesn't look like Kagome's time." said Inuyasha.

Since Totosai would not be done with Tetsusaiga for a while, Inuyasha decided to explore the woods. By then, Pegasus had returned to his castle. Inuyasha climbed up the tallest tree he could find. He could see Pegasus's castle. Inuyasha couldn't believe what he saw.

Suddenly the branch Inuyasha was standing on broke. He fell though the branches luckily the vines caught him. Inuyasha ended up tangled in the vines. Without Tetsusaiga, he couldn't cut himself free since his arms were entangled in them. Just then, it started to rain hard. Inuyasha was tangled up and wet. Days passed, and Inuyasha knew that Kagome and the others were worried about him. Inuyasha was getting hungry and thirsty. However, he still couldn't free himself from the vines. A month passed and Inuyasha had lost a lot of weight. Dog demons tend to burn fat and energy faster than humans do.

At that point, Pegasus was out for a walk with a new guard. The guard's name is Bruce. They were out for a tour of the grounds.

"Um…Mr. Pegasus sir, I think I see something." Bruce said as he pointed into the tree.

Pegasus looked to where Bruce was pointing. Pegasus and Bruce went over to the tangle of vines.

"Who or what is it?" Pegasus asked.

"I don't know sir." Bruce responded.

Inuyasha didn't know there were people around. He was unconscious. "Let's cut him down and take him to the infirmary." Pegasus commanded.

Two hours later at the infirmary in the castle, Pegasus's personal doctor said, "He's some sort of demon."

Pegasus then went to his study and got every book on demons he had. He found what he was looking for. "So what kind of demon is he sir?" Bruce inquired.

"He's a dog demon Bruce." Pegasus responded.

Pegasus went back to the infirmary. "How is he Jim?" Pegasus asked.

"Well he is malnourished, very sick, and has a fever." Jim explained.

Pegasus looked at Inuyasha and noticed his white hair. "He's so pale. How long do you think he's been in those vines?" Pegasus wondered.

"Oh I'd say about a month." Jim estimated. "Don't worry Mr. Pegasus he'll be fine."

Pegasus gave Jim the book on demons so he could look up what to give Inuyasha to eat.

"Here's the demon's outfit Jim, nice and clean." Bruce said.

"Thank you Bruce. Put it over there." Jim directed.

"What is he wearing then?" Pegasus inquired.

"Don't worry he's wearing a robe." said Jim.

"Oh, Mr. Pegasus. Dinner is served." said Bruce.

Pegasus went to his dining room to eat his dinner. While he ate, he thought about the demon in the infirmary. "I hope he'll be ok." said Pegasus to himself.

"What are you thinking about sir?" asked Bruce.

"Just thinking about the demon." said Pegasus.

"He'll be fine sir." Bruce assured.

"I hope your right." said Pegasus.

**Note: this is the edited version of the orgianal of Maximillion Pegasus Meets Inuyahsa Part 1. A new friend of mine helped me edit it and I'm forever thankful to her. Hmm do you think Inuyasha will be all right? Send me what you think in a review.**


	2. Inuyasha's Recovery

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's recovery.

One week had past, and Inuyasha was still unconscious and very sick. He had not gained any weight either. Jim then tried giving Inuyasha antibiotics. Two days after giving Inuyasha the antibiotics, his fever went down.

"How's the demon today doctor?" asked Pegasus.

"His fever has gone down and he's finally eating and gaining weight." said Jim.

"Good. I was going to let him go back to his home." said Pegasus. Then they heard the demon sneeze. "What's wrong with him?" asked Pegasus.

"He has a cold, and that caused him to come down with a fever." said Jim.

Two more days passed, and Pegasus is in the infirmary. "How is he today?" asked Pegasus.

"Good. I think he'll regain consciousness any day now." said Jim. "His fever is gone but he still has a cold and he's still under weight." said Jim.

"How under weight is he?" asked Pegasus.

"I figure about twenty pounds." said Jim.

Suddenly they heard moaning Inuyasha is regaining consciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Inuyasha with a sniffle.

"You're in my castle you've been very sick." said Pegasus.

"I feel sick. What's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm Maximillion Pegasus, but you can call me Pegasus." he said.

"My name is Inuyasha. Thanks for finding me." said Inuyasha.

"Here you can change back into your outfit." said Jim.

Inuyasha changed into his red fire rat outfit. As Inuyasha put on his haori, he got dizzy.

"Here lay down Inuyasha." said Jim.

"Bruce go to the kitchen and get Inuyasha some soup." commanded Pegasus.

A few minutes later, Bruce came back with soup. "Here you go eat up." said Bruce.

"Who are these people?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is my guard Bruce and the doctor's name is Jim." said Pegasus.

When Inuyasha knew everyone's name, he ate his soup. "When can I go home?" asked Inuyasha.

"As soon as your healthy." said Doctor Jim.

At dinnertime, Bruce brought Inuyasha his food. That night Inuyasha got up to look out the window. He got dizzy so he sat down. Inuyasha looked at himself and realized how much weight he had lost. And, the cold did not help. "I've got to get better so I can get back to Kagome and the others." said Inuyasha.

Meanwhile in feudal era Miroku, Sango, & Shippo think Inuyasha was killed. Kagome believes Inuyasha is still alive.

Inuyasha quickly went back to bed before he got dizzy. He knew it take a while to gain all the weight he lost back. In the morning, Inuyasha ate all of his breakfast. And he felt much better.

"Good news Mr. Pegasus sir. Inuyasha's cold is gone." said Jim.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." said Pegasus. Since Inuyasha could walk around without getting dizzy, that day Pegasus showed Inuyasha around the castle. Inuyasha was amazed at everything he saw.

"You have nice castle Pegasus." said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha I'm glad you like it." said Pegasus. "Tell me how you got here?" asked Pegasus.

"Though a well. I live in another time." said Inuyasha.

"Hmm...I see. What time are you from?" asked Pegasus.

"I come from feudal Japan." said Inuyasha. "And Pegasus, I would like to go home." said Inuyasha.

"Well I did save your life. Now you owe me." said Pegasus.

"That's true. I do owe you." said Inuyasha.

That night Inuyasha jumped into the well. When he came out of the well into the feudal era, he went to Totosai's place. He got Tetsusaiga back, and then went to Kaede's village. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo were not there.

"I guess they traveled on without me." said Inuyasha.

In the morning, Pegasus noticed something different about Inuyasha when he returned to the present. "Where did you get that sword?" asked Pegasus.

"I went back to my time to get my sword." said Inuyasha. "If I'm going to protect you, then I need my sword." said Inuyasha.

"There's only one person you'd need to protect me from." said Pegasus.

"What is his name?" asked Inuyasha.

"His name is Seto Kaiba. He's been looking for a card that'll beat Yu-Gi." said Pegasus.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Inuyasha.

**Hmmm I dont think Inuyasha is likeing Pegasus right now. Do you? Don't there is more to come.**


	3. Inuyasha repays his debt to Pegasus

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha repays his debt to Pegasus.

Inuyasha was assigned to guard duty during the day, and at night, he slept. If anything went wrong, the night guard would wake him up.

In the morning, Pegasus noticed Inuyasha looked down. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Not enjoying your stay here?" asked Pegasus.

"I am enjoying my stay. I'm just home sick." said Inuyasha.

"Oh. That's too bad." said Pegasus.

While on guard duty, Inuyasha was sitting on top of a hill, looking out at the ocean. Pegasus watched Inuyasha from a distance.

"He must really miss his home. But Inuyasha could be the key to keeping Kaiba away." said Pegasus to himself.

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp. Seto Kaiba was tired of being beat by Yu-Gi. So he planned to go to duelist kingdom. Kaiba knew that Pegasus was the only one who would have a card that could beat Yu-Gi.

"I will get a card that'll beat Yu-Gi if it's the last thing I do." said Kaiba. Kaiba Had no idea of what he was getting himself into.

Inuyasha was back on guard duty, and walking around the island. As Inuyasha was walking around the outside the castle, he heard something he'd never heard before, and he turned to Bruce in question.

"Oh, what you are hearing is a jet." said Bruce. They watched as the jet landed on the roof. "That's Kaiba's jet!" exclaimed Bruce. Inuyasha jumped up to the roof.

As usual, Kaiba had his duel disk with him. As Kaiba waited for the dust his jet stirred up to settle, he could see a shadow of someone standing before him in the distance. As always, Kaiba took the unknown presence as a challenge. Pegasus came up to see what Inuyasha could do. When the dust cleared, Kaiba could see Inuyasha.

"Who are you? Tell me now." demanded Kaiba.

"My name is Inuyasha and your not welcome here." said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? Just say that to my fist!" Kaiba challenged. Kaiba ran toward Inuyasha ready to punch him. All Kaiba punched was Inuyasha's hand, and he effortlessly pushed Kaiba back.

"Ok, that didn't work. But this will! I summon Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" exclaimed Kaiba. After Kaiba summoned the beast, a white three-headed dragon appeared.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" exclaimed Kaiba. The dragon roared at Inuyasha, trying to scare him, but failing miserably.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "I've fought scarier demons than your dragon." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Ok then. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!" Kaiba commanded. The dragon attacked Inuyasha. While this was happening, Pegasus sat down in the distance and drew what he saw. The second time the dragon attacked Inuyasha got hit.

"Attack my dragon!" shouted Kaiba.

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha shouted. The dragon's and Inuyasha's attacks collided, were sent back at the dragon, and their attacks exploded. In defeat, Kaiba climbed back into his jet and left.

"Jim, get up here Inuyasha is hurt!" Pegasus yelled.

Two days later Inuyasha woke up in the infirmary. "Don't sit up to fast. You might reopen your wounds." Jim suggested.

When Inuyasha sat up, his wounds hurt so badly, he laid back down. "Pegasus, can I go home now?" asked Inuyasha.

"As soon as your wounds heal." said Pegasus. To keep Inuyasha's legs from cramping Pegasus and Bruce would help Inuyasha walk slowly around the room.

Two weeks have past and Inuyasha's wounds are almost completely healed. Inuyasha continued to ask to go back home where he belongs.

Pegasus began working on a new card. The attack would be 4800 and a 3000 defense. Pegasus used the drawing of Inuyasha fighting for the new card. The card was a warrior type and the card's name was Dog Demon Fighter, in honor of Inuyasha. There was one more thing Pegasus wanted to do before Inuyasha left. Pegasus wanted to paint a picture of Inuyasha.

"There, all done. What do you think?" asked Pegasus.

"Very nice card, sir." said Bruce.

"Well, I'm ready to go home." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sure you're excited to go home." said Pegasus.

"I can't wait to see my friends." said Inuyasha.

**Yah Inuyasha will get to go home. **


	4. Pegasus lets Inuyasha go home after one

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter4**

Pegasus lets Inuyasha go home after one last thing.

At the edge of the forest, Inuyasha said his goodbyes.

"Inuyasha, before you go can I paint a picture of you?" asked Pegasus.

"Sure why not." shrugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and swung it over his shoulder as he smiled proudly.

"That's great! Now, hold still please." said Pegasus as he began to paint. Inuyasha held the pose as Pegasus worked. "There all done. Now you can go." said Pegasus.

"But what about Kaiba?" asked Inuyasha.

"Don't worry about him. He sent me an e-mail and told me he would leave me alone." said Pegasus.

Knowing Kaiba wouldn't bother Pegasus, Inuyasha ran into the forest. He jumped into the well and was gone. Pegasus got a picture frame and put the painting of Inuyasha in it, and then hung the painting in his art room.

Meanwhile in the feudal era Inuyasha headed towards Kaede's village. Luckily, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were there.

"Hey guys, I'm back." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I knew you would come back!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Where have you been?" asked Sango.

"It's a long story." said Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat down and told everyone where he's been and what happened.

"Sounds like you made a new friend." said Kaede.

"Yeah you're right, I did make a new friend." said Inuyasha smileing sleightly.

That night Pegasus stared at the painting of Inuyasha and the card. "You miss Inuyasha, don't you sir?" asked Bruce

"Yes but he's back where he belongs", said Pegasus. "Inuyasha belongs in the feudal era, and I belong in the present."

"That is very true sir." said Bruce.

Kaiba had sent spies to Pegasus's island. Their orders were to see if the demon is still on the island.

Later in the dueling room, Pegasus and Bruce dueled. Pegasus wanted to try out his new card. Pegasus had Dark Blade, Battle Ox, & Koumori Dragon on the field. Bruce had Vampire Lady & Seiyaryu on the field.

"I sacrifice Dark Blade, Battle Ox, and Koumori Dragon for Dog Demon Fighter." said Pegasus. A dog demon looking like Inuyasha appeared and growled.

"You're lucky I can't attack. So, I place a card face down and end my turn." said Pegasus.

"I sacrifice my Vampire Lady for my Hyozanru in defense." said Bruce.

Pegasus summoned Master Kyoneshee in attack. "Dog Demon Fighter, unsheathe your sword, and attack Hyozanru." said Pegasus. The monster did exactly what Pegasus told it to do. "I end my turn." said Pegasus.

"Ok, I place a card face down and end my turn." said Bruce.

"I Sacrifice my Master Kyonshee for Buster Blader." said Pegasus. "Now Buster Blader, attack Seiyaryu. Dog Demon Fighter, attack his life points." added Pegasus.

"You beat me. Good job sir." congratulated Bruce.

Kaiba's spies saw the duel and told Kaiba. Kaiba then decided to go to duelist kingdom to get the new card. He swore he'd get that card. Three hours later, Kaiba arrived at duelist kingdom at nightfall as the day guards switched shifts with the night guards.

"So, Pegasus does have a new card." said Kaiba. "And my spies haven't seen that demon around." Kaiba said to himself with a smile.

**How do you think Kaiba is going to get the new card Pegasus has?**


	5. Pegasus is captured and Inuyasha comes t

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 5**

Pegasus is captured and Inuyasha comes to the rescue.

Kaiba snuck into the castle during the guard change. When he appeared before Pegasus, he asked, "How did you get in here?"

"I snuck in. Now where's the new card?" asked Kaiba.

"I'll never tell you where I hid it." Said Pegasus.

"Fine I'll take you to my company in Domino and I'll make you talk", said Kaiba.

Kaiba snuck Pegasus out to his jet, and took off. Five minutes later Inuyasha walked into Pegasus' art room. Inuyasha could smell Pegasus and Kaiba's scents. "Bruce, Pegasus is gone." said Inuyasha.

"Hmm...I wonder where he went?" asked Bruce.

"Bruce, there is another scent in the art room. It's Kaiba's." said Inuyasha.

"Oh no! Kaiba must have taken Pegasus hostage!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Have any idea where Kaiba took Pegasus?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes I do. Follow me." said Bruce getting a ball cap for Inuyasha to hide his ears. Bruce led Inuyasha to a boat. He put the ball cap on Inuyasha's head and they headed to Domino City. "Here we are, Domino City." said Bruce a half hour later.

"Where can I find Kaiba?" asked Inuyasha.

"See the tallest building? That's Kaiba's company." Bruce pointed out.

"Ok, wait here. I'll be back." said Inuyasha and he shot out into the city toward Kaiba corp.

"Ok Pegasus, I'm going to ask you one last time. Where is that card?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm not going to tell you." said Pegasus.

"Ok then, can you at least tell me the name of the card?" asked Kaiba.

"The cards name is Dog Demon Fighter." said Pegasus.

After a fruitless interrogation, Kaiba left the room to go to sleep. When Inuyasha got close to Kaiba corp., he jumped to the top of the building next to it. Then Inuyasha jumped from that building to Kaiba's office. Inuyasha misjudged his jump and pulled a muscle, but he ignored it.

"Pegasus, are you ok?" asked Inuyasha when he found Pegasus.

"Inuyasha, how did you get here?" asked Pegasus.

"Bruce and I came in a boat. Now let's get out of here." said Inuyasha as he knelt down before Pegasus.

Pegasus held onto Inuyasha as he jumped out of Kaiba's building. When they landed, they decided to walk through the city and chat about the evening's events. Kaiba went into his office to check on something. He saw Pegasus was missing and the window was left open. He ran over looked out the window and he saw Pegasus and Inuyasha heading down the street towards the ocean.

"I've got to beat them to the ocean!" Kaiba seethed in anger.

As Pegasus got into the boat, Inuyasha kept an eye out for Kaiba. "Five God Dragon attack!" yelled Kaiba.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way. When he landed he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. His left leg buckled, tearing his calf muscle. "Backlash wave!" Shouted Inuyasha, his attack destroying the dragon. "Kaiba, if you ever bother Pegasus again, I'll kill you!" shouted Inuyasha.

Kaiba ran back toward his building. Bruce then helped Inuyasha into the boat and headed toward the island. Once they arrived at the island, Jim did surgery on Inuyasha's leg to repair the muscle. One hour later, Inuyasha woke up. "Don't worry about the stitches. You can have someone remove them in a week." Doctor Jim suggested.

"Inuyasha, Mr. Pegasus would like to see you in his art room." said Bruce.

"You wanted to see me?" asked Inuyasha going into the room.

"Inuyasha, thank you for rescuing me. I am forever grateful.'' said Pegasus.

"It's something I do everyday." shrugged Inuyasha.

"But you wouldn't rescue someone unless you like them, would you?" asked Pegasus.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let Kaiba capture my friend and get away with it!" said Inuyasha in an irritated tone.

"Your friend? I'm your friend?" asked Pegasus.

"Sure you are. Well, I've got to go." said Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha left to head back to the feudal era. Pegasus couldn't believe Inuyasha called him his friend.

"I'm Inuyasha's friend." Pegasus said to himself with a smile.

One week later Inuyasha asked Kagome to remove the stitches. "Looks like you got a scar." said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked at his leg and saw the scar. "Oh well. I don't care if I have a scar." said Inuyasha.

Every night before going to sleep Inuyasha went to Pegasus's castle. He would go to make sure no else had threatened or captured Pegasus. Then once Inuyasha knew Pegasus was ok, and visited a bit, he'd leave. Everyday, Pegasus tried to think of a way to reward Inuyasha for rescuing him.

Two months later Inuyasha showed up. "I have something for you." said Inuyasha.

"You do, what is it?" asked Pegasus.

"Well, Kilala had kittens and I brought you one." said Inuyasha said as he handed the kitten to him.

"Oh! It's so cute!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"It's a male, Pegasus." said Inuyasha.

"I'll name you Raven." said Pegasus. The kitten is black with a duck skin diamond on his head. "Thank you Inuyasha. Who is Kilala?" asked Pegasus.

"Kilala is Sango's pet cat demon." said Inuyasha with a smile. "Well I've got to go." said Inuyasha. In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha was gone.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Pegasus said to his new pet. Raven looked up at Pegasus with his big eyes. "You are so cute." said Pegasus as he took Raven to the kitchen to find him some food.

**Aww I think Raven is a cute charater. More to come. **


	6. The new employee

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter6 **

The new employee.

Jasmine was a person who liked to be on her own. She was a dark haired girl, part elf and always wore dark clothes. She was walking down the road of duelist kingdom when she noticed someone dressed all in red with white hair exit Pegasus's castle. She decided to go investigate.

Just as she got to the castle, a guard named Croquet stopped her in her tracks. "No one's allowed in Mr. Pegasus's castle without permission." He told her.

"I was just about to investigate who that was that left the castle." She said innocently.

"Now, now Croquet," said a voice that came from behind. Jasmine stared in awe. "Don't be rude. Invite our guest in." It was Pegasus.

"Wow! Its you! It's really you! I've heard all about you, but I never had the chance to meet you in person!" exclaimed Jasmine. She realized she was getting overly excited. She cleared her throat and extended her hand.

Pegasus shook her hand. "It's a pleasure." He said with a calm, cool voice.

The three of them walked into the castle. After they walked in, a girl about 5 foot 6 with long blonde hair by the name of Zena was looking for her next dueling appointment in duelist kingdom. When she was walking down the street, she bumped into a young girl named Kagome.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Zena yelled, brushing herself off.

"I think someone should teach you some manners." Kagome said. "Let's say I challenge you to a duel. Maybe that'll teach you some respect."

"You're on!" Zena said, and the duel began with a click.

Meanwhile in the castle. "Mr. Pegasus I would be honored if you allowed me to work with you or at least for you and your company." Jasmine said.

"Tell you what," Pegasus said with a smirk on his face. "Duel me".

Jasmine had a confused look on her face. "What?"

"If you can beat me in a duel, then you've got yourself a job." Pegasus said.

"And if I loose?" asked Jasmine.

"If you loose," Pegasus began, "then you will be my prisoner."

"You better prepare to loose Pegasus, I have not lost a duel yet." Jasmine said with a cocky attitude.

Pegasus and Jasmine said the word "duel" in unison to begin the duel. At one point Pegasus's life points were 3000 and Jasmine's were 2900. Pegasus had Dog Demon Fighter on the field. Jasmine had three Blue Eyes White Dragons on the field and three magic cards.

"I use polymerization to fuse my dragons together, and I flip over Mountain and Dragon Treasure." Said Jasmine.

"I switch my Dog Demon Fighter into defense." said Pegasus.

"Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack Dog Demon Fighter." commanded Jasmine.

"I place a card face down and end my turn." said Pegasus.

"Ok. My dragon attacks you again." said Jasmine.

"Looks Like you beat me." said Pegasus.

"So, what will you have me do for you?" asked Jasmine.

"You look like a creative girl. You can help me create more cards for my game." said Pegasus.

Meanwhile, Zena won the duel, and Kagome left with an angry look on her face.

"Could you tell me who was leaving your castle as I arrived?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh that was Inuyasha." said Pegasus.

"I thought he was just a fairy tale." said Jasmine.

"Nope. He's real, Jasmine." said Pegasus.

"Mr. Pegasus, a girl named Zena is here." said Bruce.

"Oh good show her in." said Pegasus. "Jasmine, this is Zena. I taught her how to duel." said Pegasus.

The two girls shook hands. "Zena, I just hired Jasmine to help me create more cards." said Pegasus.

"That's a cool job." said Zena.

"So you really taught Zena how to duel?" Jasmine asked Pegasus.

"Yes. I'm the best of the best." Pegasus said with a smile. Jasmine blushed slightly. Then she quickly looked toward Zena so that he wouldn't see her blush. "Hey, I saw you outside dueling, Zena." Jasmine said. "You looked awesome!"

"Thanks." Zena said.

"Well I think it's time we get to work then, Jasmine." Pegasus said. He walked off.

"It was nice meeting you Zena." Jasmine said as she walked off following Pegasus.

Zena turned to Bruce. "Bruce."

"Yes Ms. Zena?" asked Bruce.

"While on my way here, I passed a well." Said Zena.

"Did you now." Bruce replied.

"Yes I did. What's it for?" Zena asked.

"That well is what connects this island and time to Inuyasha's." Bruce Replied.

"Who?" asked Zena.

"Our night guard." said Bruce. "He is part dog demon and from feudal Japan." said Bruce.

"Is he the one I saw entering the well when I passed by it?" asked Zena. Bruce nodded. "Well, I need a soak. I'm going to the bathroom." Zena said over her shoulder as she left the room. While Zena was in the shower, Pegasus and Jasmine worked on new cards. Then later that night Jasmine and Zena found their rooms.

In the morning Jasmine, Zena, and Pegasus ate breakfast together.

"When do you think we'll meet Inuyasha?" asked Zena.

"I don't know. He visits whenever he can." said Pegasus. "Oh I would like you to meet Raven." Said Pegasus as he picked up the kitten.

"Oh he's so cute!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I know Inuyasha gave him to me." said Pegasus as he set Raven down. "It's time to go to the art room to create more cards." said Pegasus. Pegasus and Jasmine went off to work. While Pegasus and Jasmine worked, Zena looked through her deck.

Raven was sleeping on a chair next to Pegasus. As Jasmine worked, she looked around the art room. She saw the large painting on the wall. "Is that a painting of Inuyasha?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes it is." said Pegasus.

Jasmine looked at Pegasus. "You look tired." said Jasmine in concern.

"I'm alright. Well, another night of little sleep. We've recently spent a lot of time taking care of Inuyasha while he was injured." said Pegasus.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit, and I'll fix you a nice cup of tea." Suggested Jasmine.

"Well I suppose." Pegasus said. Just as Jasmine was leaving Pegasus said, "Thanks."

"Anytime sir." Jasmine said and shut the door behind her.

Half way down the hall Jasmine met up with Jim and Zena.

"Is Pegasus feeling alright?" asked Dr. Jim.

"Yes he's just a little tired." Jasmine said. "I'm on my way to the kitchen to make him a cup of tea."

Zena smiled. "If I didn't know better, Jasmine, I'd say you've taken a liking to Pegasus." said Zena. Jasmine didn't say anything. Just then, there was some commotion outside. Zena and Jasmine rushed to the window to see what was going on.

**Hmm does Jasmine like Pegasus or is it more than that? And what is going outside? **


	7. Commotion in the streets

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter7**

Commotion in the streets.

"Come on Jasmine. Let's go see what's going on down there!" Zena said excitedly.

"You go ahead. I'll be right there." Jasmine replied calmly.

"Suit yourself", Zena shrugged and rushed off down the spiral staircase and out the doors.

Jasmine hurried off to the kitchen, made some tea and brought it to Pegasus. She knocked on the door. "Come in", Pegasus said. Jasmine walked in and handed Pegasus his tea.

When Zena got outside, she saw a group of people huddled in a circle. "What's going on here?" she asked the first person she saw.

"Some dude in a red robe is fighting the Pharaoh", a little boy said.

"Red robe", said Zena. She pushed through the crowd. "I don't believe it! It's Inuyasha!" Zena exclaimed.

Inuyasha looked around for the person who called his name. Just then, Jasmine joined Zena. "It's about time he stopped", said the Pharaoh.

"Inuyasha. If you are here to see Pegasus, he's in the art room", said Zena. Inuyasha nodded and ran up to the castle.

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm Yami. I was just passing by", he said. Zena and Jasmine looked at each other, shrugged and walked back into the castle. When Jasmine and Zena stepped into the art room, Pegasus was talking to Inuyasha.

"Thank you girls for getting Inuyasha out of trouble", said Pegasus.

"Your welcome", Jasmine and Zena said together.

"Who are these girls?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh this is Jasmine. I hired her to help me create more cards. And this is Zena. I taught her how to duel", Pegasus explained as he gestured to them individually.

"Hi girls. Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said politely.

Zena smiled. "Who's got a crush now?" Jasmine quietly asked Zena.

Inuyasha looked at the girls. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing", Zena said as she blushed furiously.

"Pegasus", said Jasmine. He turned to Jasmine. "Will I get to do other jobs besides create cards?"

"I'll have to think about that", said Pegasus. "Zena, go ahead and show Jasmine to the kitchen and fix yourselves some lunch", Pegasus suggested.

"Ok. Come on, the kitchen is this way", directed Zena over her shoulder.

After the girls left Pegasus could hear Inuyasha snickering. "What's so funny?" asked Pegasus.

"I think Jasmine has a crush on you", said Inuyasha.

"That can't be. She only works for me", said Pegasus blushing.

"Why does Zena wear a hat?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. She's worn that hat since before I taught her how to duel", Pegasus explained. "I've tried to get her to take it off, but she simply refused."

"Oh I see", said Inuyasha.

As the sun started to set that afternoon, Inuyasha went to the roof. "What are you doing up here?" He asked, gaining Zena's attention.

"Oh hi. I just like to watch the sunset", said Zena.

"Me too. I like the colors", said Inuyasha as he sat down next to Zena. "How come you wear that hat?" Inuyasha inquired after a few moments.

"I don't want to talk about it", said Zena.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad", said Inuyasha.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it!" Zena spat back.

"Hey take it easy, Zena!" Inuyasha replied as he held up his hands.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like to talk about it, okay?" Zena replied and the two sat silently as they enjoyed the sun set together.

A month had passed, and Pegasus had Jasmine not only creating cards, but also going to tournaments with Zena. Throughout the month, Inuyasha had been getting to know Zena. He hoped that if he could get to know Zena well enough, she would tell him her reasons for wearing the hat.

Yu-Gi Moto and his grandfather would host the latest tournament they planned to join. The prize was a rare card.

"Ok. Jasmine, Zena. Go build your decks for the tournament", suggested Pegasus. "Build your decks with the cards Jasmine and I created. They should help you out", he added.

"As long as I can put in Summoned Skull, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Black Skull Dragon", said Zena.

"Sure you can Zena. I know how much Scar Face means to you", said Pegasus.

"Scar Face, sir. Who's that?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh. Scar Face is her Black Skull Dragon", said Pegasus.

Six hours into the tournament, Jasmine and Zena had made it to the semifinals.

"Which one of the duelists do you like Yu-Gi?" asked his grandpa.

"I like the one named Jasmine. She has some great strategies up her sleeve", said Yu-Gi.

"Well, I like Zena. She's smart, and can think on her feet", said Yu-Gi's grandfather.

Unfortunately, Jasmine lost to a strong opponent. The opponent was Yu-Gi.

"Don't worry Jasmine I'll beat him", Zena said with a wink.

Zena and Yu-Gi then began their duel. Five minutes into it, Zena had Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Blade, and Battle Ox on the field. Yu- Gi had Dark Magician on his end, and it was Zena's turn.

"I sacrifice Battle Ox for Summoned Skull. Then I'll use polymerization to fuse Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon to make Scar Face", said Zena. A Black Skull Dragon with scars on its face appeared on Zena's side of the board. "And then I'll use the magic card Lightning Blade to power up Dark Blade, and end my turn."

"I place a card face down and end my turn", said Yu-Gi.

"Scar Face. Attack Dark Magician. Dark Blade, attack his life points!" commanded Zena.

Yu-Gi used dark hole to destroy Zena's monsters. Dark hole aslo destoried his monster as well. "I surrender", said Yu-Gi and Zena at the same time. Sense they said "I surrender" at the same time the duel was a draw. Yu-Gi was so impressed by Zena's dueling skills, that he gave her the card.

"Cool! A Dark Magician Girl!" Zena exclaimed.

"Who taught you how to duel, Zena?" asked Yu-Gi.

"Maximillion Pegasus himself taught me how to duel. But I think I might have surpassed the teacher", said Zena braging.

"I agree. You are a much stronger duelist than Pegasus", said Yu-Gi as cheers and clapping flooded the background of the arena.

Later, Zena and Inuyasha sat on the roof watching the sunset together. Whenever Zena refused to tell Inuyasha why she wore her hat and the sun had finally set, he would leave to return to the feudal era.

Later, in the feudal era

"Inuyasha where do you go every afternoon?" asked Kagome.

"I told you where I go every afternoon", said Inuyasha as he turned to the monk. "Miroku can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure come over here and we can talk", said Miroku.

"You know the girl named Zena I've been telling you about?" Inuyasha mentioned.

"Yes. Has she told you why she wears that hat yet?" Miroku asked.

"No she hasn't. But when she looks at my ears, she gets a strange look on her face", said Inuyasha.

"I wonder if your ears triggers something in her from her past" mentioned Miroku.

"That's what I'm wondering too", said Inuyasha.

"Maybe one of these days, Zena will tell you why she wears it", said Miroku.

"That's why I've been getting to know her, so she'll open up to me", said Inuyasha.

"Well keep trying, Inuyasha", Miroku suggested.

"Don't worry, I will", Inuyasha replied.

**Why do think Zena wears her hat? Will she tell Inuyasha if she gets to know him? **


	8. The Mystery of Zena's Hat Revealed

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 8**

The Mystery of Zena's Hat Revealed.

Another month has passed. In that time, Jasmine and Zena tied in a championship tournament. The girls impressed Pegasus. Every afternoon, Inuyasha and Zena would sit on the roof talking.

"Inuyasha, can I tell you something? But if I do, you have to promise not to tell anybody." said Zena.

"I promise. You can tell me anything", assured Inuyasha.

Zena slowly took off her hat. Inuyasha could not believe what he saw. "You're a…But how can that be?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes it's true. I'm a dog demon", said Zena.

"But how can you be?" asked Inuyasha.

"My mom and dad were scientists", said Zena as her gaze fell to the roof. "And while my mom was pregnant they found a mummified dog demon", added Zena.

"Oh I see", said Inuyasha.

"When my mom was six months pregnant, they mixed my DNA with that of the mummified dog demon's", said Zena. "When I was born I had dog ears, little claws, and a full head of hair", said Zena.

"So you're a half demon", said Inuyasha.

"Yes I am, Inuyasha", said Zena.

"Why wear the hat?" asked Inuyasha.

"I wore the hat so people wouldn't make fun of me", said Zena. "But when I went to school there was a rule about not wearing hats", she added.

"So they made fun of you", said Inuyasha knowing what it was like to be made fun of.

"Yes, and I've heard them all", said Zena shakeing her head.

"So have I Zena", he replied as Zena put her hat back on. "So, you don't take off that hat when you duel", said Inuyasha.

"No because I'm afraid of being kicked out of the duelist league", said Zena. "And I didn't take off my hat when Pegasus taught me because I was afraid of him kicking me out off the castle."

"Are you always afraid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes, I am Inuyasha. I'm always afraid", said Zena.

"I can fix that. Come with me", said Inuyasha.

"No, not without Scar Face", said Zena.

"I'll be right back", said Inuyasha. He went through the well and got the Shikon jewel. "I'm back. This jewel will grant you any wish", said Inuyasha. "And I also brought you this old fire rat outfit I grew out of", he said as he handed it to her.

Zena went into the castle, changed into the fire rat clothing and grabbed her card. She also left a note explaining everything. "Now are you ready to come with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I am Inuyasha." Zena replied as she took off her hat relaxing her ears. Inuyasha grabbed her hand, and they went through the well into the feudal era.

"Welcome to my time." Inuyasha said as he helped her out of the well.

"It's so beautiful here!" Zena exclaimed as she took a deep breathe.

"Now you can make your wish." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Zena pulled the card out of her pocket and Inuyasha gave her the Shikon jewel. "I wish for Scar Face to be real." She wished aloud. There was a glow, and then a huge black dragon appeared. "Scar Face, you're real, buddy!" Zena exclaimed. Scar Face looked down at Zena. His eyes went wide and gave her a hug. "Good boy, Scar Face." Zena said as he cradled her in his huge arms.

"Ok. So, how are you going to fix my problem?" Zena asked after the hug ended.

"Oh yah, I'm going to ask someone a favor." Inuyasha said as he sniffed a bit and turned around. "Koga! I need to talk to you!" Inuyasha yelled out into the countryside.

Two minutes later a wolf demon showed up. "You called, Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"Zena, this is Koga", said Inuyasha. "Koga, could Zena live with you and your pack for a while?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um…why?" Koga asked.

"Because she's always afraid and I know you can teach her how to survive in these times, since she doesn't fit in her time." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, ok. Sure, she can stay with my pack and me. I will teach her what I know. Follow me Zena", said Koga.

"Bye Inuyasha! Thank you. Come on, Scar Face", said Zena as she followed the wolf.

Meanwhile, back at Pegasus's castle, he and Jasmine found Zena's note along with her deck. They read the note and they couldn't believe what it said. Pegasus looked through Zena's deck. "She took her Black Skull Dragon with her", said Pegasus.

Just then Inuyasha came into the room "Inuyasha, is what this note says true?" asked Pegasus.

"If it says Zena is a half demon, then yes", said Inuyasha.

"Where is she now?" asked Pegasus.

"She's in the feudal era with my friend Koga and his pack", said Inuyasha.

"Where is her Black Skull Dragon card?" asked Pegasus.

"Oh. She used the Shikon jewel to wish for her dragon to come to life", said Inuyasha. "Don't worry Pegasus Zena will be ok."

"It's not that. I just can't believe that Zena, my best student, is a half demon", said Pegasus.

"Well that's why she wore that hat. It was used to cover her ears", said Inuyasha.

"You just make sure to check on her when you can", said Pegasus.

"Don't worry. I will, I promise", said Inuyasha. "Well I got to go." He said as he left.

After Inuyasha left, Pegasus put Zena's deck in a safe and then called the duelist league to tell them Zena decided to retire from dueling.

"Well I guess it'll just be you going to tournaments", said Pegasus.

"I won't let you down sir", said Jasmine.

"I'm glad to hear that you won't let me down", said Pegasus with a smile.

**Hmm that was socker for everyone wasn't it? And do you think Zena will survive?**


	9. Years pass and things change

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 9**

Years pass and things change.

Two years have passed, and Zena survived Koga's training. Her claws she used to clip to look like finger nails have grown to their natural length. Scar Face had moved to a near by cave with his mate. Every time Inuyasha went to Pegasus's castle, he informed Pegasus on how Zena was doing. Pegasus and Jasmine had married eight months ago, and the previous year, Inuyasha told Pegasus that Zena had two puppies, and about Koga being the father of her pups.

Lately, Inuyasha had been hanging out a bit more often with Zena. On a night when the moon was full, she and Inuyasha went to the flower field near her den to spend some time together, unbeknownst to Koga. They came back to the den two hours later. After Inuyasha left the den, Koga and Zena also went to the flower field for an hour, and then returned home.

One month later Zena found out that she was pregnant. "Oh no. I was with both Inuyasha and Koga. So, either one could be the father," Zena said to herself. She then went to Kaede's village to talk to Inuyasha. Luckily, Kagome was not there when she arrived. "Inuyasha I've got a problem," Zena said as she bowed her head.

"What's the problem?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant. You and Koga, either one of you could be the father," Zena explained.

"How can that be a problem?" asked Inuyasha.

"If you're the father, Koga will either kick me out of the pack or kill the puppies when they're born," said Zena.

"That's true he might do that if I'm the father," said Inuyasha. "We'll just have to wait and see." Zena nodded.

"Well, I'd better get back before Koga notices I'm gone," said Zena.

Six months later Zena gave birth to twins, and in modern times, Jasmine had a baby girl, which they named Amy. Koga noticed something about one of the twins. The girl had very light blonde hair and the boy had black hair.

"Why is her hair so light?" asked Koga.

"Let's name them first, and then we'll talk," said Zena.

"The boy's name will be Zeko," said Koga

"I'll name the girl Lita," said Zena.

Luckily, Inuyasha was near by when Zena told Koga that she had been with both him and Inuyasha. Zeko looked like Koga, but Lita looked like Zena and Inuyasha. Not only that, but Zeko was born with blue eyes and Lita with green eyes. Zena's eyes are blue. If she had only been with Koga then Lita would have ended up with blue eyes. However, since she had been with both Koga and Inuyasha, Lita ended up with green eyes.

"I can't believe you were with both me and Inuyasha!" Koga growled in disgust. Koga unsheathed his sword.

"Oh no, you don't." Inuyasha growled as he pushed Koga away. "You're not going to kill any of the pups!"

"Then she might as well take them and leave. I don't want someone who two times for my mate." Koga said as he looked at her with disgust.

Zena gathered Zeko and Lita in her arms and left Koga's pack. She left with Inuyasha to Kaede's village. Kaede let Zena move into her hut, and Scar Face and moved into a cave with his mate near the village. That day, before Zena left, Koga told her that when Zeko grows to be one year old she would have to return Zeko to Koga.

One year later Koga came to Kaede's village to retrieve Zeko. For the past year, whenever Kagome visited, Zena and her pups would hide. When Koga arrived at the village, he saw Inuyasha playing with the puppies while Zena watched happily.

"Get away from my son! He belongs to me now." Koga spat at Inuyasha.

Zena handed him over to Koga. "Bye Zeko. You be good for your father, now." Zena watched as Koga held Zeko in his arms as he left.

"Mommy where's Zeko going?" asked Lita.

"He's going to live with his dad," said Zena.

"But I thought daddy was his dad," Lita said as she pointed towards Inuyasha.

"No. Koga is Zeko's dad, not your dad," said Zena.

Inuyasha caught their attention when he stood and sniffed suddenly. "Quick, go hide. I can smell Kagome," Inuyasha said as he picked up Lita, handed her to Zena and they ran to hide.

"Hi, Inuyasha. How are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"I'm fine Kagome," said Inuyasha. Just then, Lita jumped onto Inuyasha's back.

The tot playing with his ears startled Kagome. "Why does she look like you?" Kagome asked as she pointed to her.

Inuyasha's eyes looked up and then to Kagome's. "Um…She's my daughter." Inuyasha said sheepishly.

"Your daughter?" Kagome fumed for a moment. "Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha went face down into the ground, and Lita fell from his head crying.

"You leave him alone!" Zena shouted as she ran to the scene. She pushed Kagome away from Inuyasha to help him up. Kagome scoffed and left, deciding she didn't want to return to him. Kaede saw what had transpired, and she removed the spell from Inuyasha's rosary.

"I better go to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said as he got up from the dirt and walked off to the sacred well leading to Kagome's shrine. When Inuyasha stepped into Kagome's room, she was crying.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked, gaining her attention.

"No! I'm not! I can't believe you would do something like that!" Kagome sobbed.

"I'm sorry! It just happened!" Inuyasha explained. Kagome gave Inuyasha a sad look. "Well, I wasn't going to let Koga kill the puppies when they were born, so I took them in," said Inuyasha shrug.

"How many did she have?" Kagome asked calmly.

"She had twins because both Koga and I had been with her," said Inuyasha.

"So, I'm guessing that Koga kicked Zena out of the pack because of that," said Kagome.

"Yes. He took his son back with him today since Zeko's now a year old," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, who do you want to be with more? Me or Zena?" asked Kagome.

"Hey, don't make me choose," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled in frustration. Nothing happened. She looked up at him, surprised that he didn't hit the floor.

"Hah! Kaede took the spell off the rosary!" laughed Inuyasha. She became even more agitated.

"Fine. If you want me to choose I will," said Inuyasha. "I want to stay with Zena because I can't abandon her and Lita. And not only that, she treats me with respect." Inuyasha spat at Kagome.

"But I treat you with respect," said Kagome.

"Yah right! You yelling at me half the time and spouting that incantation all the time, some respect," said Inuyasha. Kagome's head bowed in defeat. "Well, I'd better go. I have a daughter to take care of." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he jumped out her window for the last time. Kagome started to cry as she fell to the floor.

When Inuyasha returned, he saw Lita playing with Kilala. He petted Kilala and then stepped into the hut where he found Sango, her brother Kohaku, and Miroku. They were talking to Kaede and Zena. Inuyasha sat next to Zena. "Why did you have pups with Koga?" asked Inuyasha.

"He told me I owed him for the training he gave me," said Zena.

"What are their names?" asked Inuyasha.

"I had two girls. Their names are Rita and Nina," said Zena.

"They are two years old right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes. And now like Zeko, they belong to Koga," said Zena with a frown.

"We were just telling Zena how pretty Lita is," said Sango with a smile.

"What brings you guys by?" asked Inuyasha.

"We heard that you're a father. So we came to visit," said Miroku, "and I must say you have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, Miroku," said Inuyasha.

"Kohaku, how about you go out and play with Lita and Kilala," suggested Sango.

"Ok," Kohaku replied as he stood and walked outside.

"Not only that, but we also came by to see if there would be a free hut in the village for us to move into," said Miroku.

"Well there's the one next door," said Inuyasha. While Kohaku, Kilala, and Lita played happily, Sango and Miroku moved into the hut next Kaede's.

Meanwhile back on Pegasus's island Jasmine was sitting on a window ledge with her hood down and her hair covering her elfish ears. She was looking out at the trainers as they duel each other. When she heard a knock at the door, Jasmine quickly put her hood up. "Come in," she called. Pegasus entered. Once he saw her, he looked at her strangely. "What?" Jasmine asked sounding offended.

"Why is it every time you're around me, you have your hood up?" Pegasus asked.

"Because of how I look," Jasmine said.

"What do you mean?" Pegasus asked. "Show me." Jasmine just looked at him. "Please?" Pegasus asked.

Jasmine sighed and lowered her hood showing her elfish ears. "Jasmine," Pegasus said, "I love you for who you are, you don't have to hide anything from me," he told her. Pegasus took her hand, "come."

"Where are we going?" Jasmine asked.

"I want to show you my toon room," Pegasus said with a smile.

"Your what?" asked Jasmine.

"My toon room. It's where I keep all my favorite toon cards in glass cases," he said as the two of them walked down the hall.

**hmmm i think Pegasus loves his toones as much as his wife and child.**


	10. The proposal

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 10**

The proposal.

Inuyasha and Zena spent the whole day talking. As they talked, Inuyasha took Zena's hand. "Zena, I like you a lot," Inuyasha said as he stood, "I want you to be my queen".

"But, you're not royalty", said Zena.

"I don't care. I love you more than anything", said Inuyasha. Zena blushed until her whole face was red. "We have Lita. She needs a mom and dad that are married", he added. Zena's eyes went wide. Inuyasha got down on one knee and looked at Zena. "Zena, will you be my wife?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I would love to be your wife." Zena replied with a smile.

"Lita guess what mom and I are getting married!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he knelt down before her. Lita smiled, gave Inuyasha a hug and then went back to play with Kohaku. "Miroku's right we do have a beautiful daughter." Inuyasha said as he rose to meet Zena's eyes.

One week later, Miroku married off Inuyasha and Zena. They invited Sango, Kohaku, Kilala, Kaede, Scar Face and his mate, whom Zena named Crystal. Lita was happy about the marriage.

"Inuyasha, how come you didn't invite Shippo?" asked Miroku.

"Nobody knows where he is", said Inuyasha.

"Who's Shippo, honey?" asked Zena.

"He's a young fox demon", said Inuyasha.

Nightfall had come once again as Jasmine tucked Amy in her crib, and stepped outside for a short walk. She couldn't sleep. Pegasus was in his room relaxing. Jasmine walked alone up and down the streets. What she didn't know was that someone had been following her. It was Inuyasha and Zena. Jasmine turned around a corner and ran into them. Jasmine looked scared and took off running. Jasmine didn't want Zena to know that she was part elf. She knew Inuyasha doesn't really trust elves.

"Jasmine, wait up! It's just us!" Zena yelled as they took off after Jasmine. After a few moments, they caught up with her.

"No!" Jasmine screamed. Zena knocked Jasmine's hood off by accident. There was no escaping now.

"You're…you're an elf!", Zena gasped.

Jasmine looked up at Zena. "And you're a dog demon", said Jasmine as she pointed at her ears.

"Humph", Inuyasha said. "I don't like their kind". Jasmine quickly pulled up her hood and hid her face.

"But this is Jasmine we're talking about. Inuyasha, she's my friend. Just because you don't get along with Jaken doesn't mean all elves are bad", said Zena. She really told off Inuyasha and he just stood there astonished.

"What is all this commotion about?" asked a voice from the shadows. Inuyasha, Jasmine, and Zena turned to where the voice was coming from. Out of the shadows came Pegasus.

"Pegasus, who's watching Amy?" asked Jasmine.

"Croquet", he replied calmly. "Now what is going on here?" Jasmine walked over to Pegasus with her head lowered.

"We just found out that Jasmine is an elf", Inuyasha said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Pegasus asked.

"Inuyasha was judging Jasmine because of this elf he doesn't get along with. So, he thinks all elves are bad. I was just trying to stick up for Jasmine", Zena explained.

"It's ok dear, really", Jasmine said. "I'm used to it, that's why before I came here, I mainly lived alone."

"Jasmine", Zena said putting an arm around her. "You shouldn't feel like you don't have anyone to turn to", she said. "I'm a half demon and I've been made fun of for years".

"What brings you two here?" asked Pegasus.

"We came to tell you and Jasmine that we just got married", said Zena as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"That's great!" Jasmine exclaimed as she hugged Zena after she stepped form Inuyasha's embrace.

"So how are things here?" asked Zena.

"Well Pegasus and I are married and we have a little girl named Amy", said Jasmine.

"Inuyasha and I have a little girl named Lita", said Zena.

"Where is she?" asked Jasmine looking around.

"She's in the feudal era in Kaede's hut sleeping", said Zena.

"How's Raven, Pegasus?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's all grown up and sleeping in Amy's crib", said Pegasus.

"Well this has been great, but we've got to get going", said Inuyasha. They each hugged and then the two demons headed off towards the well. After they left, Jasmine and Pegasus went back the castle. That would be the last time Pegasus and Jasmine would ever see Inuyasha and Zena.

**Hmm what is going to happen to Inuyasha and Zena?**


	11. The death of two great demons

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 11 **

The death of two great demons.

Six years have past, and Lita had turned seven. Zena had one more puppy with Inuyasha during the six years. She had a boy named Zeke four years ago. Zeke looks like Inuyasha. Zeke inherited his father's white hair, with his left eye green while his right eye yellow.

Jasmine also had another baby with Pegasus. She had a boy named Pegasus Jr. four years ago. Jasmine and Zena kept in touch throughout that time by sending letters back and forth. Jasmine would write a letter to Zena, and then she would give it to Raven to deliver it to Zena. Zena would write back, and send it back in the same way after giving him a meal. Pegasus and Jasmine had told Amy and Pegasus Jr. about their dear friends in the feudal era. As they told the stories, they would show pictures of Inuyasha and Zena. They had also told Amy and Pegasus Jr. what Lita and Zeke look like. Lita being a full demon and Zeke a half demon. Since Zeke is a half demon, Inuyasha had decided to teach Zeke how to wield Tetsusaiga.

Present day, Inuyasha and Zena were outside watching their kids and Kohaku play when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, suddenly showed up.

"Kids get inside! You too, Zena," said Inuyasha. He turned to watch them run and then turned to face his brother, "what are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

"I heard that you are now a father. So I'm here to kill you and your puppies," said Sesshomaru.

"Not While I'm around," said Inuyasha as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and the two demons started to fight. Just then, Sango and Miroku returned from the market. Inuyasha told them not to interfere.

Four hours later, both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were wounded and bleeding. Inuyasha ran toward Sesshomaru to use the wind scar. However, when Inuyasha got too close, Sesshomaru put Tokijin through Inuyasha's chest, and pierced his heart. After Sesshomaru removed Tokijin from his chest, he walked closer to Kaede's hut. Zena saw him kill her love. So she ran out of the hut to fight Sesshomaru on her own.

Meanwhile at Pegasus's castle Pegasus looked out the window pensively. "Something wrong honey?" asked Jasmine.

"Um…No, nothing dear," said Pegasus.

Sesshomaru easily killed Zena with one hit. Satisfied that he killed the two adult demons, Sesshomaru turned his back on the carnage and left. Lady Kaede stepped outside to see Inuyasha and Zena's dead bodies. She turned and entered the hut saying, "I'm sorry everyone, but Inuyasha and Zena are dead." Later that day, they buried Inuyasha and Zena under the apple tree in their favorite flower field.

Miroku gave Tetsusaiga to Zeke. As his eyes stared down at the sword in his hands, Lita stepped up beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Come on Zeke. We better go tell Pegasus and Jasmine about our mom and dad," said Lita.

Amy and Pegasus Jr. were playing while their parents watched over them as Bruce entered saying, "Mr. Pegasus, Lita and Zeke are here."

"Show them in Bruce", said Pegasus.

"Oh! Amy, Pegasus Jr., these are Zena and Inuyasha's puppies. That's Lita and Zeke," said Jasmine.

"Hi Lita. Hi Zeke," the kids replied as they waved.

Lita and Zeke bowed. "Pegasus Jasmine we came with bad news about mom and dad," said Lita. Pegasus and Jasmine looked at each other. "Sesshomaru, dad's brother, showed and up killed dad and then killed mom," said Lita sadly.

"No!" Jasmine cried out. Pegasus was saddened by the loss of his friend, but tried his best to comfort Jasmine as she began to grieve. After delivering the bad news, they all hugged, and then Lita and Zeke left.

When they retuned to the feudal era, they went to visit Koga's pack to deliver the news there as well. "Koga can we talk to you and the kids?" asked Lita, since at that time, Rita and Nina were eight years old.

Zeko and Lita had turned seven and Zeke was four. "Koga, brother and sisters, Sesshomaru killed mom and Inuyasha," said Lita as she bowed her head. Rita and Nina started to cry, but Zeko tried not to.

Rita gained Zena's looks. She was graced with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Nina looked more like Koga than her mother. Her hair was black and her eyes blue. Zeko turned out to like Koga with has black hair and hazel eyes. After they finished conversing with the pack, Lita and Zeke left and went back to Kaede's.

When they arrived back at the hut, Kaede asked, "Did you tell everyone Lita?"

"Yes, we did," said Zeke. All who knew Inuyasha and Zena mourned their great loss for a month. Koga and his pack got retribution when they tracked Sesshomaru down and killed him, so Inuyasha and Zena could rest in peace.

When Rita, Nina, and Zeko found out Zena and Inuyasha had died, they cried knowing their mother is dead. That day Zeke left Kaede's village without Tetsusaiga. When everyone realized that Zeke had left, he was already miles away. Lady Kaede decided to teach Lita how to be a priestess. Lita also visited Koga's pack to get fighting lessons.

Meanwhile, at Pegasus's castle, Jasmine and Pegasus were still getting over the fact that their friends had died. Luckily, Pegasus had the chance to paint Zena's picture the last time she visited.

The painting of Zena was hung in the art room next to the painting of Inuyasha. Since Amy and Pegasus Jr. did not know Zena and Inuyasha very well, the news of their death did not affect them. Whenever Pegasus and Jasmine spend time in the art room, they sit and look at their paintings and reminisce about old times.

"Oh Jasmine. I miss them," said Pegasus.

"Me too honey," said Jasmine. Just then, Amy ran through the door saying, "Dad, it's time for our dueling lessons."

"Ok. Go get you brother and your decks," said Pegasus as he rose out of his seat and took one last glance at his friends before he stepped through the door.

* * *

**This chapter is kind a sad isn't it?**


	12. Kagome visits the feudal era one last ti

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 12**

Kagome visits the feudal era one last time.

Ten years have passed, and a lot had happened. Rita and Nina had turned eighteen, while Lita, Zeko, and Amy turned seventeen. Zeke and Pegasus Jr. had reached the age of fourteen, and Lita had finished her training as a priestess under Kaede four years ago. Sadly, though, Sango and Miroku had passed on three years before. Kohaku died just the previous year, and Zeke had left on his journey back to Kaede's village to attain Tetsusaiga.

"Hi Lita. Where's Kaede?" Zeke asked when he arrived.

"Kaede died four years ago," Lita replied sadly.

"Oh. Well, I came here to get Tetsusaiga," said Zeke.

"Here you go, Zeke. Take good care of it, for Father," Lita replied as she handed him the sword.

As he accepted the sword, he nodded. "Well I must be going," Zeke said simply as he turned from Lita.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked.

"I now live in a village to the south. That's where I'm headed," Zeke replied over his shoulder. Just then, a cat came into the hut, "who's the little cute kitten?" asked Zeke.

"Oh, that's Kalie. She's one of Kilala's kittens," Lita replied as she knelt down to pet the kitten. Zeke then said his farewell and then headed south.

In the present, ten years had also passed. Kagome had turned twenty-nine, gotten married and had given birth to two children of her own. Over time, Kagome became curious about how everyone in the feudal era were doing. So, she had her husband keep an eye on the kids as she journeyed through the well to the feudal era.

So far, on her arrival through the well, not much had changed. She began to reminisce about the old days on her walk to the village. Once she made it to Kaede's hut, she stepped in.

When Kagome didn't see anybody in Kaede's hut, she sat down to wait.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lita asked when she returned.

"I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"My name is Lita. What do you want, and what are you doing here?" Lita asked out of curiosity.

"I came to see everyone, including Zena," Kagome replied simply.

"Well, I only have sad news for you. Kaede died four years ago. Miroku and Sango died three years ago. Kohaku died one year ago, and my mom and dad died ten years ago," Lita explained.

"Who were your mom and dad?" Kagome asked.

"Their names were Zena and Inuyasha," Lita replied.

"So then, you are telling me that you are the pup he had with Zena when I last saw him, and that he's been dead for ten years," Kagome reiterated.

"Yes. What you said, is true," Lita replied.

"Who killed Inuyasha and Zena?" Kagome asked.

"Dad's older brother, Sesshomaru," Lita replied.

"Oh, I see," Kagome replied.

"A month after mom and dad were killed, Koga and his pack tracked down Sesshomaru and killed him," Lita explained.

"I'm glad Sesshomaru didn't get away with killing them," Kagome sighed, "How is Koga?"

"He died three years ago," Lita mentioned.

"Who's the leader now since Koga's dead?" Kagome asked.

"My half brother Zeko is the leader now," said Lita. After talking, Lita mentioned where Inuyasha and Zena had been buried. Kagome went to visit their grave. A small bolder marked the grave. Flowers had been set upon the grave. Kagome picked some blue, yellow, and red flowers and added them to the other flowers on the grave. Kagome eyed the stone closer and noticed some writing on the boulder.

"Here lies Inuyasha and Zena. Loving husband, wife and parents and they will be together forever," Kagome read aloud.

After she finished paying her respects to Inuyasha and Zena, Kagome decided to go visit Koga's pack.

"Who are you?" Rita and Nina asked when they saw Kagome.

"My name is Kagome. I knew Koga," she replied.

"Come here, Zeko. There's someone here that knew dad," yelled Rita.

Just then a young and tall wolf appeared. "So, you knew our father," Zeko said in greeting.

"Yes, I did. My name is Kagome. Who are those two?" she asked.

"Oh, they are Rita and Nina, my older sisters," said Zeko.

"They look like Zena," Kagome said with a smile.

"Koga was our father, and Zena was our mother," said Zeko.

"How can that be if she was with Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"When Inuyasha first brought Zena to the feudal era, he had our dad teach Zena how to survive in these times," said Zeko.

"Ok go on," Kagome replied.

"After our dad taught Zena how to survive in these times, she owed him," said Zeko. "So she had Rita and Nina. Then, a year later she got pregnant by our dad and Inuyasha."

"Oh, I see," said Kagome.

"Then, six months later, Zena had Lita and me. That was when he found out she had also been with Inuyasha, and Koga kicked her out of the pack," Zeko explained, "later, Zena and Inuyasha were married and together they had Zeke."

"Where is Zeke?" asked Kagome.

"He lives in a village to the south of here," said Zeko.

"Thank you, Zeko. Before I go home, I shall go to see Inuyasha's son," said Kagome with a bow as she left.

Kagome walked south until she saw a village. She found Zeke sitting under a tree. By his looks, she recognized him right away. "Are you Zeke?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm Zeke. What do you want?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. I knew your father," she said with a bow, "you look a lot like your dad." Zeke smiled in response.

After talking with Zeke, Kagome journeyed through the well, back to modern Japan. When she returned to her room, Kagome wrote what she found out in her journal. She would never again return to the feudal era. All of her adventures in the feudal era had been written down in her journal.

* * *

**Man Zena has been busy to have 5 pups. Well Zena did owe Koga. Three are Koga's and two are Inuyasha's.**


	13. Jasmine and Pegasus go to the feudal era

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 13**

Jasmine and Pegasus go to the feudal era.

"Pegasus dear, where is the well that connects our times to the feudal era?" Jasmine asked.

"Follow me, and I'll show you," Pegasus replied as he turned and started walking and Jasmine followed as he said, "I've already tried to go through the well."

"Did you make it through to the feudal era?" Jasmine asked.

"No, I didn't. But how about you give it a try," Pegasus replied.

"Ok, I will. I want to see all of Zena's pups anyway," said Jasmine.

"Good luck. I'm going back to the castle," said Pegasus. As he left and she lost sight of him, Jasmine jumped into the well. On her way down, she saw a bright light and ended up landing softly on the other side. When she climbed out of the well, she saw a forest. Jasmine walked around until she saw a boulder. After reading the writing on the bolder, Jasmine realized that she had arrived in the feudal era and found the boulder that marked Inuyasha's and Zena's grave. She picked some flowers and put them on the grave.

"Who are you?" asked Lita as she stepped into sight.

"I'm Jasmine. I knew Inuyasha and Zena. I'm from the future," said Jasmine.

"Hi, Jasmine. I am Lita. Mom and dad told me all about you," said Lita.

"I came here to find and meet all of Zena's pups," said Jasmine.

"Well they're my older half sisters, my half brother, and my younger brother," said Lita as she led Jasmine to Koga's pack. There they found Rita, Nina, and Zeko. Jasmine found out that their father was Koga. Then they all went south to the village where Zeke lives and they got to know each other. Jasmine then asked Rita, Nina, Zeko, Zeke, and Lita to come with her to modern times.

"Why?" asked Lita.

"I want my husband to paint a picture of all of you, so that we have all of Inuyasha's and Zena's children as well," said Jasmine.

They all talked it over amongst them, "we decided to that we'll come with you," said Lita, so they followed Jasmine through the well.

"Pegasus, could you get your painting supplies and follow me?" asked Jasmine. He then Pegasus gathered his painting supplies and followed Jasmine. "Honey I would like you to meet Rita, Nina, Lita, Zeko, and Zeke," Jasmine named off every one. Jasmine told Pegasus who fathered which group of children with Zena in groups.

"How old are they?" asked Pegasus.

"Rita and I are eight teen," said Nina.

"Lita and I are seventeen," said Zeko.

"I'm fourteen," said Zeke.

'Lita is 5'6", Zeke is 5'9", Rita is 5'8", Nina is 5'7", and Zeko is 6'0". They are tall because Zena was 5'6", Inuyasha was 5'9", and Koga was 6'0".' Pegasus thought as he eyed their heights. Because the boys were taller, he had Zeko and Zeke stand and had the girls sit. Rita and Nina sat next to each other, and Lita sat next to Nina.

Pegasus noticed that all the demons in front of him looked like their parents in someway. He felt privileged to paint a picture of Zena's pups.

"There all done, and thank you," said Pegasus with a bow.

"No problem. It was nice just being together," said Lita.

"Yah we've been separated for a long time," said Rita.

"I think we should stay together," Zeke mentioned.

After talking to Jasmine and Pegasus, they all left through the well. When they returned to the feudal era, they decided to stay together. Zeko gave leadership of his dad's pack to someone else, and they all built five huts in the field near Zena and Inuyasha's grave. Koga's grave was behind the tree where Zena and Inuyasha's gave could be found.

Back at Pegasus's castle, Pegasus hung the painting of their departed friend's children. "Zeke and Zeko are so handsome," Jasmine pointed out.

"Rita, Nina, and Lita are very pretty, like their mother," said Pegasus. The painting of the children hangs next to the paintings of Inuyasha and Zena. Jasmine and Pegasus could not believe how much Lita looks like Zena, and how much Zeke looks like Inuyasha.

As the weeks went by in the feudal era, more and more dog and wolf demons asked Zeko to join his sisters, half sister and half brother in their little village. A month later, there were twenty-six demons living with the siblings in the village.

Jasmine went to the feudal era whenever she could to visit. She watched the small group of demons grow. The siblings found it easier to find love together rather than apart.

Rita found a nineteen-year-old 6'0" tall demon named Phantom. Phantom had grey hair and light blue eyes.

Nina fell for an eight-teen year old demon named James. James had brown hair brown eyes and was 5'9".

Lita is with seventeen-year-old demon named Titan. Titan is 5'8" has red hair and blue eyes.

And Zeko is with a sixteen-year-old demon named Lena. Lena is 6'0" has black hair and green eyes.

Zeke was not interested in a girl since he is just like his father, Inuyasha, a loner.

All the demons who joined the village knew Zena, Inuyasha and Koga in some way. Lita was elected to become the village priestess because of her skills. She had planted an herb and vegetable garden behind her hut. The village was the first all demon village. They called it Demon Utopia since all the inhabitants were at least a quarter to full demon. All the demons in the village respect one another, and they decided that humans would not be aloud in the village because of the distrust between humans and demons.

Since Jasmine happened to be part elf, she was allowed entrance to visit whenever she could. Lita told Jasmine that she could bring Pegasus to the feudal era as well, as long as she held his hand while they go through the well. They also assured her not to worry since the demons will trust Pegasus since she had told them all about him. When Jasmine got back to the castle, she asked Pegasus if he would like to go to the feudal era with her.

"I would love to go," said Pegasus. So, they walked to the well. Jasmine and Pegasus held hands while they sailed through the well.

"It's so pretty here," said Pegasus as he eyed the forest surroundings.

"Just wait until you see Demon Utopia," said Jasmine. As they walked to the village, Pegasus stopped at Inuyasha and Zena's grave. After reading the writing on the boulder, Pegasus started to cry.

"What's the matter dear?" asked Jasmine.

"There are times where I miss them so much that I cry," said Pegasus.

"Me too, dear," said Jasmine.

As Pegasus stood up, he saw white hair blowing in the breeze. They walked around the tree and saw Zeke. He was sitting Indian style with his back against the tree sleeping. Jasmine and Pegasus decided to leave Zeke alone.

"Hi, Lita. We saw your brother," said Jasmine as they walked into the hut.

"He's behind the tree where we buried mom and dad again, huh," Lita replied.

"Yes he is," said Jasmine.

"Lita, you remember Pegasus, don't you?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course I do," said Lita with a bow.

"I'm amazed at how big the village has gotten," said Pegasus.

"I know. All kinds of wolf, dog, and even fox demons come to live here," said Lita, "and you're the only human the demons here trust, Pegasus."

"Why's that?" asked Pegasus.

"A lot of the demons here were treated like dirt by humans," said Lita.

"That's terrible," said Pegasus.

"I know, but it happens. It's just the way of things," said Lita.

"Lita, where's Zeko?" asked Zeke as he stepped into the hut.

"He's out hunting," said Lita.

"Well, there's a family of fox demons here wanting to join the village," said Zeke as he waved them in. Two adults and two children came in Lita's hut. The male fox demon had reddish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi! My name is Shippo, and this is my wife, Vicksy, and my kids," said the father.

"Shippo, do you remember my dad Inuyasha?" asked Lita.

"Sure I do. I heard about him leaving Kagome and that he fathered a family," said Shippo.

"We also heard about Inuyasha and Zena's death ten years ago," said Vicksy.

After the introductions, Lita led Shippo and his family to an empty hut for them to live in. After the fox family settled in and they finished talking to Lita, Jasmine and Pegasus went home through the well.

**Now you people didn't think I would forget Shippo did you?**


	14. Pegasus and Jasmine decide to live out t

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 14**

Pegasus and Jasmine decide to live out their final years in the feudal era.

Jasmine and Pegasus locked up their decks since they had decided to live out their final years in the feudal era while Amy and Pegasus Jr. decided to remain in the castle.

When they got to Demon Utopia, Lita was waiting for them. "You're in luck. There's a hut next door to mine that you can move into," said Lita with a smile.

"That sounds great," Pegasus replied and they moved right in. After moving in, Jasmine helped Lita weed her gardens. Pegasus went out for a walk through the village with Zeke, and he showed Pegasus the different kinds of demons living together in the village.

"You see, all the demons here have a story," Zeke mentioned as they walked, "some stories are sad, some are mad, some are scary, and some are terrible. Every night, the demons that live here share their stories. My sister, half sisters and half brother all do special things," said Zeke.

"Like what?" Pegasus asked.

"Rita and Nina take care of the orphans," said Zeke.

"What do Lita, Zeko, and you do?" asked Pegasus.

"Lita is a priestess, and Zeko helps demons that are going through rough times," Zeke replied, "and my job is the most important of all."

"What is your job?" Pegasus asked.

"I protect the village from outsider demons and humans," Zeke replied.

"Oh, I see," Pegasus replied.

That night, the whole village sat around a campfire, sharing their testimonies. "Ok, it's Shippo's turn to share his story," Rita said across the fire.

Four hours later, Shippo had told his story. Afterwards, everyone had gone back to their huts for the night. Jasmine and Pegasus's first night in the feudal era went well.

In the morning, Pegasus and Raven, his pet cat demon, went for a walk. Jasmine visited Zena and Inuyasha's grave. As she put flowers on the grave, she saw Zeke walk by. Lita had told Jasmine that she and her siblings had all gotten married, except for one. Zeke remained unattached.

"Hi Jasmine. Don't mind Zeke," Lita said as she greeted Jasmine.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked

"He's just like dad before he met Kagome and mom," said Lita, "Zeke is hard core and a bit of a loner."

"I hope he finds someone," said Jasmine.

"Me too. I want him to be happy," said Lita.

"Lita, one of the orphans I take care of is sick, and I need your help," Rita mentioned.

"Well, I'd better go take care of that orphan. Excuse me," Lita said with a bow. Once Lita arrived back in the village, she picked some herbs out of her garden, and then entered her hut. Jasmine left the gravesite and joined Pegasus and Raven.

Unfortunately, the orphan died over night. Rita then only had three orphans to take care of whereas Nina oversees the care of four orphans.

The next day, Jasmine asked Lita to teach her the ways of a priestess. "Sure, I will. But what is Pegasus going to do?" asked Lita.

"He is going to help Zeko with the destitute demons," said Jasmine, "he decided to help demons that are mourning the loss of loved ones or close friends."

"Does he take Raven with him?" asked Lita.

"He doesn't go anywhere without Raven," Jasmine replied. "What do your and your siblings' spouses do?" asked Jasmine.

"Well Rita's husband, Phantom, and Nina's husband, James, guard the village at night. And Zeko's wife, Lena, helps the new demons who join our village to find a hut and get settled. And my husband Titan guards the village during the day with Zeke," Lita explained, "well then, I will now teach you how to be a priestess." Learning to be a priestess won't be easy for Jasmine. That Lita was sure of.

"Oh, Pegasus wants to know what happened to Scar Face," said Jasmine.

"He lives in the valley of the dragons with his mate, Crystal," Lita replied.

Just then, Nina entered Lita's hut with a worried look on her face. "Lita, a village of humans and dog demons was attacked by a bear demon."

"Duty calls. Come on, Jasmine. Here's a good chance for your first lesson," Lita said over her shoulder. When Lita and Jasmine arrived at the village that was attacked, the surviving humans had already left. The demon survivors buried the dead, and Lita took the chance to show Jasmine how to take care of wounds.

"Is there anyone else?" asked Lita.

"Yah. There's Fiona. She's a rare albino dog demon, and she looks to be in bad shape," said an elderly demon.

Lita and Jasmine went over to the young demon with white hair and pink eyes.

"Please help me. I think my leg is broken," Fiona said in pain. Lita took care of Fiona's wounds and her leg.

"How would you all like to come with Jasmine and I back to our village?" Lita asked once she had finished wrapping Fiona's broken leg. All of the surviving demons agreed to go with them. While Jasmine led the demons to the village, Lita carried Fiona.

"Here we are, your new village. Demon Utopia," Lita said in manner of hospitality. Lena put Fiona in the hut next to Zeke's.

After she settled in, Fiona decided to sit outside and enjoy the night air and the view. Five minutes later, Zeke walked by her. Zeke stopped when he sensed eyes on him and looked at Fiona.

"Wow. She's pretty," Zeke said to himself and then went back to work.

"He's handsome," Fiona said as he continued on his walk.


	15. Zeke finally falls in love, and Amy and

Disclaimer I don't own the anime that is in this story.

**Chapter 15**

Zeke finally falls in love, and Amy and Pegasus Jr. go to live with their parents.

"So, you think my brother is handsome," said Lita.

"Oh, lady Lita. I didn't see you," Fiona said at the sound of Lita's voice.

"That's my brother, Zeke. He's just like our dad, Inuyasha. He's a loner and hard core," Lita mentioned, "but if he meets the right girl, I'm sure he'll soften up a bit."

Three weeks later Fiona's leg had healed. When she saw Zeke once again, Fiona decided to talk to him. "Hi, is your name Zeke?" she asked.

"Yeah, my name's Zeke. What's yours?" he asked.

"My name is Fiona," she replied, "what are you doing?"

"I'm on guard duty," he replied.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" Fiona asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you at your hut later," Zeke replied. After talking to Fiona, Zeke went back to guard duties. Fiona then went to the river to bathe and wash her clothes.

"Hey, Lita. What can you tell me about Fiona?" Zeke asked as Lita came into view.

"Well, she's a rare albino dog demon," Lita explained.

"I see. Well, I've got to go back on guard duty," Zeke said over his shoulder.

That evening, Zeke and Fiona watched the sunset as planned. As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Fiona slowly helped to soften Zeke's heart. As Zeke's heart softened, he and Fiona started to fall in love. Seeing them together often brought happiness to Zeke's family. Fiona is fourteen and 5'7". Zeke and Fiona were both fourteen and possessed similar looks. The only differences between them were their eyes. His left eye green and his right eye yellow. And Fiona's eyes are pink.

That evening, as Zeke walked toward Fiona's hut, a large group of humans attacked the village. Zeke yelled for Phantom, James, and Titan for help, and then unsheathed Tetsusaiga to defend the village. Phantom, James, Titan, and Zeko ran to help Zeke, while Lita and Jasmine gathered the plants and herbs they'd need to treat wounds. One hour later, the humans retreated. The wounded limped and were carried into Lita's hut.

Only one demon died, and Zeke was missing. Phantom, Titan, James, and Zeko set out to search for him, but came back empty handed. "Lita dear, we can't find Zeke. We think the humans took him," said Titan.

So, Phantom and the others went to the village the humans came from. By that point, Fiona became very worried. After a short time, Phantom and the others returned with a much-wounded Zeke. When Fiona found out, she went to Lita's hut. Luckily, Zeke was conscious enough to see Fiona.

"Oh Zeke. Are you ok?" Fiona asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Don't worry. My sister has always taken good care of me," Zeke grunted. Fiona stayed with Zeke until he was back on his feet.

"Hey Fiona, thanks for staying with me," said Zeke.

"I did it because I was worried about you," said Fiona.

"You were worried about me?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, and I love you," Fiona said honestly.

"I love you too, Fiona," Zeke replied.

Right beside Inuyasha and Zena's grave, Zeke asked Fiona to marry him. Fiona accepted his proposal, and one week later, they were married. After the ceremony, it started to rain, and it was a much-needed rain to end the six-month drought. It rained for five days. When all the demons in the village went to sleep at the end of the fifth day, it was still raining. In the morning, the demons woke up to sunshine.

"Well, at least the drought is over," said Zeke.

The next time the humans attack, Zeke vowed he'd be ready. Jasmine was becoming a stronger priestess everyday. Lita was impressed with how fast Jasmine learned. Pegasus helped a young wolf demon named Ann get over the loss of her mother, and Zeko had helped an orphaned fox demon get used to his new home.

Back at the castle, Amy and Max wandered the streets. (Max is Pegasus Jr.)

"Shouldn't we stay at the castle, Max?" Amy asked.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Max asked, "besides, Croquet is standing guard."

"I miss mom and dad," Amy said.

"Yeah. Me too," Max agreed.

"I'm gonna go look for them", Amy said with determination.

"You don't know where to look," Max said.

"Yes I do. There's a well at the end of the forest that takes you straight to feudal Japan. Only..." she broke off.

"Only what?" Max asked.

"Only I can go through," Amy said.

"What!" Max shouted, "that's absurd! It's unfair! Why can't I go through?"

"Because you're human, and I just happened to get mom's elfin gene. So, that means only I can go through," Amy explained.

"But, dad is human. How come he was allowed to go through? Explain that," Max challenged.

Amy sighed, "I don't know, Max. Look, just stay here and try not to get into any trouble, ok. I'll try to be back as soon as I can," Amy said. Before Max could say another word, Amy took off down the streets to find the well.

"Oh great," Max sighed, "what am I supposed to do now?" Max walked up and down the streets wondering how to entertain himself while his sister Amy went looking for their parents. Max was only about fourteen, and he couldn't go to the museum because he had to be accompanied by an adult.

Back in the village, Jasmine and Pegasus had been talking to a young demon by the name of Angel, who had just lost her mother. When Jasmine stepped out of one of the huts, she saw someone running down the path. It was Amy.

"Mom!" Amy Shouted. Jasmine knelt down on one knee to keep from falling over as Amy ran into her arms.

"Amy, what's wrong?" asked Jasmine.

As soon as Amy caught her breath, she said, "Nothing's wrong. We just miss you and dad."

"And you left your brother alone?" asked Jasmine.

"No," Amy said, "Croquet is with him."

Moments later, Pegasus walked up behind Jasmine, "What's going on?"

"Hi dad," Amy said as Pegasus hugged her.

"Your daughter left her brother alone at the castle with Croquet," Jasmine said.

Pegasus sighed, "How come whenever our daughter is in trouble, I have soul ownership of her?" he asked. Jasmine didn't answer.

"I'm sorry guys. I just came here to find you because we were getting bored," Amy explained.

"You go ahead dear," Jasmine said to Pegasus, "you go with Amy to get Max, and I'll stay here."

"Are you sure?" asked Pegasus gaining a nod from Jasmine.

Pegasus hugged Jasmine, took off with Amy down the path and traveled through the well to the present time. When Amy and Pegasus got to the castle, the first person they saw was Croquet.

"Mr. Croquet, where's my brother?" Amy asked.

"He said something about going to the museum," Croquet stated.

"And you let him go alone?" Pegasus asked. Croquet shrugged. Pegasus and Amy then took off down the road towards the museum.

Back in Feudal Japan, Lita and Jasmine were talking.

"I wonder what's taking Amy and Pegasus so long," Jasmine said aloud.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Lita assured.

"Yah maybe," Jasmine said. In the distance, there were a couple of young wolf demons running up and down the path trying to fly a kite.

"Wolf demons are so cute don't you think?" Lita asked Jasmine.

"Yeah they are," she said.

Just then, Rita came up behind them, "Jasmine."

Jasmine turned around, "yes?"

"Who was that little elfin girl that was here a little while ago? She's certainly not a demon," Rita observed.

"That was my daughter Amy," said Jasmine.

Back in present times, Pegasus and Amy finally caught up with Max.

"Max!" Amy yelled. Max turned around to see his father and older sister.

"Get over here, young man," Pegasus said in a stern tone, "Maxy boy," Pegasus started, "you're in big trouble."

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Max explained innocently.

"You weren't supposed to leave the castle," Pegasus said and then turned to Amy and said, "and you, missy, weren't supposed to leave your little brother alone."

"But, I came looking for you and mom. I figured I had to go alone because I know Max can't get through the well," Amy explained.

"That's still no excuse," Pegasus said.

"But we're bored at the castle dad," Max said, "there's nothing to do. Can't we come live with you and mom?"

"Yeah," Amy added, "Croquet can watch over the castle."

"Well, I don't know," said Pegasus.

"Please? Can we live with you and mom?" they asked in unison.

"Well I'll have to talk to your mother, Lita and also her family," said Pegasus.

He then walked Amy and Max back to the castle, and traveled back to the feudal era. Soon Jasmine, Pegasus, and the demon siblings gathered in Lita's hut to discuss the matter.

Two hours later, Pegasus traveled back to his castle to talk to the kids, "well, you two win. You may come live with your mom and me," said Pegasus. Pegasus told Croquet, the other guards, and the staff that he no longer required their services. Everyone left except Bruce since Pegasus asked that he stay in the castle. A little bit later, Pegasus and the kids arrived at the village.

"Mom! We missed you!" the kids exclaimed as they hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too, kids," Jasmine replied with tears of joy.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Titan asked.

"Oh. Kids, this is Titan, Lita's husband. Titan these are my kids, Amy and Pegasus Jr., but we call him Max," said Jasmine.

"Hi, don't worry I won't bite," Titan said with a smile.

"Ok," the kids replied with giggles.

**The end or is it?**


End file.
